


How to be a Heart Breaker

by byakuyasama



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byakuyasama/pseuds/byakuyasama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fukawa was always head over heels for Togami. So what if the tables turned?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“B-Byakuya-sama…! Wait!” Fukawa whimpered helplessly as the boy turned around, his eyes narrowing into a chilling glare.  
“I said go. I have no time for you right now.” The boy ordered sharply, closing the door in her face, eliminating the possibility of a retaliation.  
The two had been dating for nearly a year now, and although Togami was usually cold and rude, lately he had been even more so. She had attempted to approach him about the topic only to have this outcome. He was impossible to even have a decent conversation with. However, Fukawa had dealt with this kind of treatment her entire life and submitted to his cruel behavior obediently.  
Fukawa slowly sulked away from the scene, beginning to take her leave. She was nothing but a nuisance to him, she found no reason to stick around. However, right before she left his large manor, it struck her that something was missing. She left her books in his room.  
Not wanting to impose on Togami any further, she decided to simply run up to his quarters and quickly retrieve her items. She swung the door open quietly, trying to slip in unnoticed when she froze.  
Togami was sitting in his desk chair, a small smirk settled on his lips as another figure sat on his desk. Fukawa immediately recognized the other. Asahina Aoi, super high school level swimmer. The two leaned in, locking lips as she watched in horror.  
It wasn’t for another several seconds that they turned around, noticing the heartbroken girl in the corner of the room. Warm tears streaked Fukawa’s cheeks as Togami could do nothing but stare in horror.  
Before he could explain himself, Fukawa had turned around and began stumbling out of his room, tears blurring her vision.  
“Fukawa!” Togami called out, following after her, but it was too late. She had already slipped out of sight.  
The writer arrived at her own home several minutes later, slamming the door behind her. Fukawa was used to getting hurt both emotionally and physically and was rather shocked to find herself so broken up over it.  
“I-It shouldn’t even be a surprise… I was… I was so stupid!” she cried to herself, fingers digging into her scalp, “There’s n-no way I was ever worthy of Byakuya-sama’s love.”  
Never for a second did she blame Togami. In her eyes, she was the one at fault for even assuming Togami really loved her. Nevertheless, this didn’t stop her from devising a plan.  
Togami called her a few times after the incident, though not once did she respond and eventually he stopped trying. Although it was never agreed upon, they had broken up and Togami had moved on to Asahina for good.  
The two didn’t see each other for several weeks until they finally had an encounter, if you could call it that. In fact, Togami hardly recognized Fukawa at first. Her hair was let down, freed from its usual braided prison. Her glasses were gone, replaced with contacts and her entire outfit was ditched. She now wore a skin-tight black dress and tall, black boots. And most importantly, she was crowded by several boys, all fawning over her every step. Although she could obviously identify Togami, Fukawa ignored him, waiting for him to make the first approach.  
“…Fukawa?” he asked quietly, still not entirely sure it was her.  
She turned around, raising an eyebrow, “What?”  
Realization set in as his eyes grew wide, though he refused to acknowledge how good she looked. He turned away, trying to suppress his shock, “Nothing. It’s just been a while.”  
She shrugged, “Has it really been that long? I didn’t really bother keeping track.”  
Togami felt his face flush in embarrassment, glaring furiously, ‘It’s not like I have either. I don’t have time for this. Goodbye.”  
“Yeah, right. Don’t want to keep your girlfriend waiting,” Fukawa chuckled cooly, turning around nonchalantly as Togami stormed off.


	2. Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Togami's loosing left and right. First, he finds himself falling for Fukawa, and second Asahina leaves for someone..

As much as Togami tried to suffocate the impression she had on him, it was difficult to pretend she hadn’t stepped it up. However, it wouldn’t be hard to shatter her plan. He simply had to avoid her at all costs and nothing would go wrong. But that proved to be much more easily said than done.  
The next day, despite all his efforts, the teenager found himself face to face with his former lover while on his daily walk. His face was heated in anger, contorting into envious expressions as he watched several boys fawn over the new Fukawa. He found himself growing excessively protective over her, though he desperately tried to stop himself.  
“Really, Togami.” A voice mocked, “I knew you were the jealous type but there’s no need to stare.”  
Togami whipped his head towards the source, identifying the speaker as Fukawa. His eyebrows furrowed as he crossed his arms.  
“Don’t be ridiculous, I was just lost in thought. You’re not even worth the time to stare.” He countered hastily, always quick to defend himself.  
She shrugged dispassionately, which infuriated him further. How dare she treat him as a nuisance? This was all reversed, the opposite of how it should be; of how he liked it.  
His hand shot out, snatching her wrist and pulling her away from the crowd, pushing his face uncomfortably close to hers.  
“Why are you doing this?” he growled, “Are you trying to make me fall for you? That’s never going to happen. In fact, you should feel thankful I’m even taking the time to tell you this.” His words were hollow, and Fukawa knew this. Her plan had already began, she could feel the jealousy radiating from his essence.  
“Alright, then ignore me. I’m not doing this for you.” She retorted, pulling herself away, “Let go of me.”  
Togami watched, slightly mortified, as she sashayed away. He couldn’t tell what was worse, the fact that she was acting this way or the point that he was actually falling for her new self. The way she walked, the way she played it cool, the way she looked, everything about her had him head over heels.  
That night, Asahina called him up, telling him to meet up with her. Asahina’s voice seemed urgent and slightly upset, so he agreed.  
“U-Um, Byakuya?” she began when he arrived, her eyes giving it all away, “I think we should break up… I mean, it’s not you. I just… I’ve found someone else,” Asahina admitted reluctantly.  
“Fine. I was thinking the same thing.” He bluffed, “Simply out of curiosity, who is this new someone?”  
Her face flushed a brilliant shade of red, “I-I…! Um… It’s, uh, Sakura…”


End file.
